Kyatto Shizuka
WARNING! This character is own by user ExoingVip! Do not edit unless fixing typos! Thank you! ------ Appearance Kyatto has short blonde hair, with two tuffs on the side of her heads, resembling those of cat's ears. She has purple eyes, with her left being slightly lazy. She has very visable freckles and is always blushing, people rumor she's always sick. She wears the default uniform unless customized, she also wears a belt with a tail the same color as her hair that moves. She says she asked the Science Club to help her with it...but many people believe this is just a cover up. She wears black cat stockings. Personality Among the personas, Kyatto is a Teacher Pet. If she sees a murder or a body she will quickly run away and tell a adult. You shouldn't kill in front of her unless you have level 4 or above physical education, since she is very quick, but not that strong. If you take a picture, she will pose by poking she cheeks and crossing her eyes. Routine Kyatto gets to school at 7:15, changes her shoes, and goes behind the school and pets the kitten till 7:20. At 7:20, she patrol the halls, chatting with students. At 7:55, she quickly runs to the third floor male bathroom on accident. At 8:32 she runs to her classroom 1-2. Somehow...her teacher is alright with her being late... At 1:00, she goes to the Eating Area next to the school and eats her bento. At 1:28, she runs back to her classroom. She participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM, and then partols the halls until 5:50, when she leaves the school. 'Events' Wednesday at 7:30, in the boys bathroom on the first floor, she and her classroom 1-2 teacher, Mr. Itsuki, will makeout. Take a picture and you can use it by ruining Kyatto's life or save her from Mr. Itsuki, you can also get Mr. Itsuki fired by exposing him in the gym by outing him as a child predator, which will put the school back 10 points in reputation.(This won't hurt Kyatto's reputation, since people will believe you are a hero and give Kyatto sympathy) You can report him and get him fired quietly by reporting him to the Headmaster. Task "Well, this may sound strange but meow would like some cat food- N-not for myself! For the kitten behind the school, do you think you can help me out?" Kyatto needs you to make her some cat food using the Cooking club, will you help her out? Kyatto will ask the player to whip up some cat food for her. She says its for the kitten behind the school. Go to the Cooking club and make it. She will thank the player, and run off. You won't be able to interact with her for the rest of the period, so its best you do her task during Lunchtime. Background Kyatto's family is unknowned by anyone. She often waits until the end of the day to go home. People believe she is abuse at home. Along with that, she is in a relationship with her teacher, even though she has a crush on a student. She was most likely force into the relationship. Trivia *She is based off Shizuka Nekonome from Rosario + Vampire. Gallery Category:OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Classroom 1-2